


Upon Awakening

by brokenEisenglas



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Outtakes, Short One Shot, bayverse, growing headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenEisenglas/pseuds/brokenEisenglas
Summary: “The imminent destruction of everything we know and love begins.” _Sir Edward Burton, The Last Knight





	Upon Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Origingirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origingirl/gifts).



He can feel the change, the malfunction in His presence. Far from himself, the other One approaches. Spark weakened… darkened.

Seeking, a pulse escapes from within. The children of Themselves roam the surface around him without the explicit knowledge of Their awakening. Their return.

Afar, the Other’s chosen is found, weakened. Dying.

Nearby, His chosen watches. Biding time. The Dark one can sense it. The glitch in this time, in this universe.

An abomination. She speaks, her lies woven so loosely, yet… she is believed? No. Something is wrong. His brother is… wrong…

“I am the Prime of Life,” she lies.

In the shadows, His chosen lurks. His crimson optics burn with repressed hatred. He watches as she manipulates via patch his brother’s psyche. Deep within, he yearns to stop what is about to happen. But, his own coding prevents intervention.

Sensing his unease, she turns to him and smiles, “It is for the best.”

He hates her.

“For Cybertron.”

He hates himself.

His brother writhes in his bonds. His memories changing, his coding rewritten. He will fight it.

And, he will lose.

The Dark one feels their approach. The abomination comes, his Brother and their chosen in tow. She comes with intention. Intervention.

Quintessa…

Energy fills His spark. A memory. Fire and fear, energon and bloodshed. Stains on the sands and soils of His brother. Tentacled mechanorganic beasts. Come for Their children. She is not one of Theirs. She is Other...  
The memories fade, and He contemplates. A war once fought, now rekindled. A war separate the one now ending. A history lost, but not forgotten. A pest eradicated once before...

Unicron relaxes. Upon his shell, another world has awakened. The children of He and His brother roam. Fighting, loving, moving, they live. And, as she comes, He will be ready. The taint of her touch will be removed from His Brother’s spark. And, all will be made anew.

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not go anywhere. I have my own Unicron headcanons, and this only just begins to straighten some of them out. This is kind of paired with a work I've posted on tumblr for @origingirl. Thank you, again, SO MUCH!


End file.
